rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Vercetti
'''Tommy Vercetti '''is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, who serves as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. He is also the leader of the Vercetti Gang, based in Vice City. He was voiced by Ray Liotta. 1971 Before the events of Vice City, Tommy eventually worked as a hitman and a mobster for the Forelli Family. Sonny Forelli orset up an ambush for him. Not only Tommy survived but he killed all eleven attackers. He was arrested and convicted of eleven counts of first-degree murder. He was sent to fifteen years in prison, never informing the LCPD of any Forelli Family secrets. 1986 In 1986, Tommy is released from prison after Sonny "pulled some strings." Sonny decides to send Tommy to Vice City, since he is too well known in Liberty City. Sonny, wanting to be involved in the lucrative narcotics trade in Vice City, sends Tommy with some money and allow him to establish a drug cartel for the Forelli's. Upon arrival at Escobar International Airport, Tommy, along with Harry and Lee meet up with a lawyer named Ken Rosenburg who talks to them about the deal while driving them in his car to Vice Port. After arriving, a helicopter arrives carring Lance Vance and his brother Victor. The drug deal between the two familys is ambushed by Diaz's men leaving Harry, Lee, and Victor dead. Tommy escapes unharmed in Ken's car. Tommy gives Sonny a call from a hotel he is staying at. He informs him about the ambushed drug deal. Sonny becomes furious and orders Tommy to take out those that were involved in the ambush. Tommy begins to work for Rosenburg by attending a party, causing riots and intimidating jurors. He next works for Juan Cortez, who looks into the ambushed drug deal for Tommy. Meanwhile, he has Tommy steal missile technology chips and kill Gonzalez, who had talked about the deal. Cortez believes that Ricardo Diaz was responsible for the ambush, so he has Tommy act as protection for Diaz and the Cubans, The Haitians, who attempted to ambush the deal are thwarted by Tommy and Lance. Diaz eventually gives Tommy a call about the good work that he did for him so he hires Tommy to work for him. He has Tommy follow a Streetwanabe gangster, who has stolen 3% profit from Diaz to the place he storing the money. In revenge, he sends Tommy and Quentin (Lance Vance who joined in under another name) to kill off all the gangsters and retrieve the money. Diaz then has Tommy steal the fastes boat in the city and use it to purchase drugs from another boat in Vice Point. Lance Vance attempts to kill Diaz, but is captured and held in the Junkyard. Tommy rescues him and the two extract revenge, killing Diaz in his mansion. The death of Ricardo Diaz brings change to Vice City, allowing Tommy and Lance to step in and continue the protection ring. Tommy looks beyond the protection ring and begins purchasing businesses throughout the city. After purchasing the businesses, Tommy helps establish them in the city. Around this time, Tommy begins to work for a number of small time criminals in the city, including Cuban leader Umberto Robina, Haitian leader Auntie Poulet (due to her drugging him) helping both sides attack each other. He also helps Avery Carrington with his real estate business, Phil Cassidy and his gun running business, Mr. Black in killing a number of people, Mitch Baker to retrieve his stolen motorcycle, and Kent Paul and Love Fist to stop a psychoathic fan. Tommy later went back to Cortez to help him flee the city when the French government decided at assult his yacht. Sonny eventually becomes restless and impatient that he is not getting his money, so he sends some of his men to Vice City and collect the money themselves. Tommy eventually finds them and kills them. Sonny then decides to pay Tommy a visit in person which leads to a massacre, involving the deaths of Sonny and Lance Vance (for betraying Tommy.) Following the deaths of Sonny and Lance, Tommy and Ken eventually begin to run the city.